powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Powerpuff Girls Wiki:Policies
This page lists the current policies found at The Powerpuff Girls Wiki. 'Important notices' * The following "rules" or "policies" apply to this wiki only. To see other wikis policies, you will have to review them individually as each wiki may have its own standards on "what is" and "what isn't" allowed. ** By using this wiki, you agree to Wikia's Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. ** All edits made to this wiki are licensed under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. See Wikia's Licensing page for more information. ** This wiki currently has anonymous editing disabled, in order to comply with federal law (COPPA or Children's Online Privacy Protection Act). By using this wiki, you acknowledge that you are at least 13 years of age. If you meet these requirements, then we encourage you to . 'General guidelines' * Be respectful to everyone. Wikis can be frustrating at times; but if you feel that's the case, then it's best to take a short break. * Everyone is to be treated the same. We are a collaborative database that aims to provide information to all Powerpuff Girls fans, and everyone is welcome here. * Assume good faith: this means that whatever your intents may be here - they should be helpful, and not at all harmful. This also means that you shouldn't jump to conclusions that someone else is acting in bad faith unless their actions clearly disapprove of the context. * This wiki is an English speaking only community. Avoid using any language other than English. 'Rules' 'Blogs' * Blogs are articles written by a user that other users across the wiki can comment on. * Blogs should be used for announcements or introductions and not just for the sake of earning achievements or boosting your edit count. ** Please make your blogs useful. *Fan fiction should be kept out of the regular articles, however, they can be posted in blogs. 'Photos' * Photos are a type of content that can be added to wikis. They are images that (once uploaded) can be used anywhere across the whole wiki, and other Wikia wikis. * Photos should be of the best quality when uploading them to the wiki. It's recommended to convert your files to the .png format before uploading. * Do not upload photos unrelated to The Powerpuff Girls unless you're using them personally. * Do not upload any graphic and/or pornographic photos. This will result in a block with or without notice. 'Videos' * Videos are a type of content that can be added to wikis. They are video files that (once uploaded) can be used anywhere across the whole wiki and other Wikia wikis. ** Same rules apply from the Photos section. 'Galleries' * Galleries are tools generally used on articles to display photos and videos. * Do not insert or otherwise upload any fan-made photos into the official article galleries. Fan made photos should be intended for personal use only. 'Vandalism' * Vandalism is clear defacement of useful content with the intent to induce harm. Users who commit vandalism are known as vandals. * When a user is clearly vandalizing pages, a block is necessary to be appointed. If there is too much to fix or if it happens to be a ranged attack from multiple users; then it's best to report it to the VSTF. ** First-time offenders should always be given the chance to improve unless it's obvious their account is for vandalism-only purposes. It's recommended to block vandals for a range of two weeks to a month on their first offense - and if continued within three months of their latest offense, an infinite block can and will be justified. * Remember; blocking is not meant to punish users, but to protect the wiki from further disruption. 'Spam' * Spam is unwanted advertisements or bulk messages sent aimlessly. In other words; posting the same message or link over and over again on different (or the same) page(s), or on several wikis. * Users who post spam should be immediately blocked, and in most cases should also be reported to the VSTF via their report page. ** Chances are if they've spammed here, they've most likely spammed elsewhere. 'Swearing' * Swearing (the use of profane language) is prohibited on this wiki. ** Offensive swearing is to be taken more seriously and may result in greater punishment depending on the severity. All administrators are allowed to act upon their own discretion. 'Trolling' * Trolling is when users contribute to a wiki with an intent to cause trouble. Users who troll are known simply as trolls. * Because there's a little something we try to avoid--known as Feeding The Trolls, we focus to ignore any interactions and to just get rid of them. This means that trolls can, and most likely will be blocked without notice. ** This, however, should only be done if it's necessarily clear that one's actions are classified as trolling, and not just because you're annoyed by the user. 'Arguments' * While there likely will always be arguments, that doesn't mean you should intentionally try to start arguments with other users. * If one or more users have started an argument, alert an administrator--they will either break up the argument or keep an eye on it to make sure nothing does happen. Do not join in on the argument; that won't help, and it may make things worse. ** That doesn't mean you shouldn't be aware of it, or attempt to take action--but jumping into the middle of an argument may not actually help the situation. * Personal insults towards any other users are not tolerated on this wiki, no matter who is in the right. 'Sockpuppet accounts' * Users at this wiki are allowed more than one account. That is, alternative accounts, and not "this is my good account" and "this is my evil account". ** As long as your accounts are following the guidelines, and are not being used for disruptive purposes--then you may continue using multiple accounts. Examples would include using one account for manual editing, and another to make automatic edits (known as bot accounts). :These guidelines may be updated from time to time; so it's recommended to review them regularly. Category:Site administration Category:Help